Beauty and the Serpent
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: Betty and Jughead have never met each other, until they meet at a club just as Betty is finishing her senior year in college. It's love at first sight, and she's see right through his toughness. In this story, everything you know about the characters is different. Betty doesn't know Jughead, but all characters are a part of the Serpents, except for Betty's family. SMUT SCENES
1. Before you read

In this story, everything you know about the characters is different. This is set after they have all graduated, high school and college. Betty doesn't know Jughead, but the rest of the gang is a part of the Serpents including Northsiders. This is going to be a real story with smut in it also but it's not going to be entirely smut.

_**It's a love story.**_

**This story does not belong to me. **

**This is a list of all characters, things you should know about the characters and refer to this. **

Jughead: King of serpents, Love interest of Betty

Betty: Love interest of Jug, business degree

Archie: Serpent member

Veronica: Ol' Lady of Archie, lawyer

Reggie: Serpent member

Fangs: Serpent member, works at Garage

Sweet Pea: Serpent member

Josie: Ol' Lady of Sweet Pea, singer, producer

Toni: Serpent member, founding descendant

Cheryl: Wife of Toni, works at bar

Byrdie: Bartender, serpent member

Ben: Serpent prospect

FP: Former king of serpents

Thomas: Founding member

Anna: Friend of Betty, financial manager

Jillian: Friend of Betty professional dancer

Phoebe: Friend of Betty, rich socialite

Melody: Friend of Betty, photographer

Moose: Serpent member

Penny: Serpent member

Mustang: Serpent member

MadDog: Serpent member

Slash: Serpent member

**ENJOY!**

If you were here before, I had a chapter 1 on here but I want to change a few things so I'm restarting it.


	2. The Morning After

Betty woke up to an arm wrapping around her and had to take a minute to figure out where the hell she was. Next to her, sleeping, was a naked man with the sheet tangled around his torso and waist. Fully exposing, his chest with amazing abs and his tattoo on his arm. Betty turned around to face the man she spent the night with and he opened his eyes.

"Morning." he said. Betty chuckled slightly. She threw the blanket off of her, and began to get dressed. "Aw, come on where you going?" he questioned.

"Home." Betty responded, a small smile appeared on her face as she pulled on her skirt.

"Stay, I'll make breakfast." Jughead suggested.

"I can't." Betty said. Jughead grabbed onto her arm, to pull her back down onto the bed and kissed her. Betty couldn't resist, she straddled his hips and kissed him back.

Betty pulled away a tiny bit.

"I have plans, Jughead." Betty informed him.

"What kind of plans?" Jughead questioned her.

"Brunch." Betty smiled, as he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Really?" he mumbled against her skin. He nibbled on her neck, collar bone and then to her mouth. His hands went to her bra but Betty grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"I gotta go." Betty reminded.

"You're no fun." Jughead mumbled against her lips. Betty got off and grabbed her shirt. "I want to see you again." Jughead announced. Betty flipped around, in surprise. He didn't seem like the kind of person that does that. Just the one-night stands, she knew that coming into it. It was just going to be sex.

"Really?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. "Okay." Betty smiled a little. She looked around for her thong and she didn't see it anywhere.

"Looking for these?" Jughead asked, as he reached down to his pants and pulled out her red thong from his pocket. Betty blushed slightly. "I'll give you a ride." Jughead pulled on his pants, standing up. He slipped on his shirt and jacket, Betty waited patiently for him and then they walked out of the bedroom, then house. Jughead got on his bike, and Betty threw her leg over the back of it, putting on the helmet he gave her.

"I live in the apartments on third." Betty informed him. He nodded and started his bike. Betty wrapped her arms around his waist, and Jughead drove away. It wasn't long until they reached the dorms on campus. Betty got off, thanked him and started walking away.

"Betty." Jughead called getting off of his bike, Betty stopped and turned around facing him. Jughead grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, his lips crashed down to hers. His tongue ran over her lips and without a second thought she parted them for her. Jughead's tongue ran across her mouth, and tangled itself with her tongue, and every move he made with his tongue made her shiver. Betty's hands instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck, while his arm went to her waist. She wanted him again, and wanted him even more when his teeth nibbled on the bottom lip and he grumbled against her mouth. A moan escaped her lips and soon Jughead pulled away. "See you around gorgeous." Jughead said and walked away.

Betty stood there in shock, but with a huge smile across her face. She showered immediately, got dressed and left for brunch.

"How was last night?" Anna asked her best friend. Betty smirked.

"Yeah, you disappeared out of nowhere. And you and that guy were all over each other last night." Phoebe added on.

"Amazing." Betty added.

"You've gotta give me more than that. I haven't had decent sex in months." Anna groaned.

"It definately was the best sex of my life. It was so amazing, and hot that I barely have words to describe it." Betty explained. "And you have a boyfriend Anna."

"We've been together for over five years now. The sex is getting really dull. He wasn't the best in the first place. I'm thinking about breaking up with him." Anna informed.

"There were a lot of hot guys last night. You need a hot and crazy guy." Jillian said.

**I'm back and here is a new/slightly different version of the story**


	3. The Job Offer

Betty got up the next day and went to work. The dullest, crappiest job ever. She walked in, sat in a cubicle, typed all day and then went home. The pay sucked, barely scraping by and the job was just as bad.

"Hey gorgeous." a voice said. Betty looked up from her computer to see Jughead. Betty smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"No visitors." her boss said walking by. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Your job sucks." Jughead observed.

"I know." Betty said. "I plan on quitting as soon as I find another job. But I can't find another job." Betty said. "So what are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Taking you to lunch." he answered, Betty smiled. She stood up, slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse. She grabbed onto his hand and they walked out of the building.

They walked to the nearest restaurant and gave their order to the waitress.

"I have a job you could do." Jughead said as they sat down.

"So one night stand, turns into job offer." Betty laughed.

"You said you need a job. I have a job." Jughead stated.

"Doing what?" Betty questioned.

"Basically a receptionist, handling all the business side of things. It'll be at our car garage and bar." Jughead responded.

"What's the pay? The hours? Dress code? And the catch? Because I'm not going to fuck you again because you gave me a job." Betty informed him.

"Whatever is left in the budget and if it's not enough, it can be more. Your hours can be 9 to 4. Wear whatever you want." Jughead responded. He touched Betty's thigh from under the table. "There is no catch, but we all know you want to fuck me again."

Betty looked away and blushed. Jughead moved his hand from under the table and to her face.

"Don't look away from me. You're too beautiful." Jughead responded. Betty smiled at him and their food came. They began eating and Betty asked a few more questions about the job.

"I gotta get back." Betty said. Jughead pulled out his wallet from his pocket and left money on the table. He wrapped his right arm around Betty's waist and they walked out of the restaurant.

"So are you going to take the job?" Jughead asked, as they got closer to Betty's work building.

"I don't know." Betty responded. Jughead smirked. Betty saw his bike outside of the building. "Alright. You stay here." Betty said. She turned around, walked into the building and then straight to her bosses office. "I quit." Betty said simply and then walked away. She walked over to her desk, filled a box she had under her desk with her stuff and then walked out.

Jughead was leaning against his bike. He chuckled at the sight of her.

"I'll see you Monday, hot stuff." Betty said, walking past him and across the street to her car.

"You don't even know where I work." Jughead called. Betty turned around.

"Southside Garage." Betty responded and got into her car. She drove away and to her apartment.


	4. The First Day

Betty was excited that morning, she wasn't sure why. But it definitely was something different. She dressed in a black skirt, denim button up shirt and her black heels.

She hadn't been a car garage since she was in high school with her father, she stopped fixing cars when he died in her senior year. It felt a little weird being there without her father, or being the one fixing the cars instead of handling all the money and stuff.

She walked in.

"Morning Betts." Jughead said at the sight of her.

"Hi, Jughead." Betty said looking around.

"I'll show you the office." Jughead informed and led her to the office. When she walked in there were piles of papers covering the desk. "I, uh, tried to fix everything to make it easier on you but I gave up."

"This is insane, Jug." Betty said walking behind the desk.

"Yeah, it's been a mess since our last receptionist quit. Total flake." Jughead explained. "And the bar is barely scraping by." he added.

"Bar? You own the bar I met you at?" Betty questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah, Toni works there trying to do it all." Jughead informed.

"I could probably stop by the try to help after I fix everything here." she suggested. "But I'm gonna need some alone time to fix this." she added. Jughead chuckled and walked out. Betty began working, she put her headphones on for herself and focused on organizing everything. She was surprised, they were getting paid and that they got all of the equipment they ordered on time. Everything was out of order, and her brain was starting to majorly hurt.

Jughead introduced her to the rest of the workers before her lunch break. There were a few interesting names, like Fangs and Sweet Pea. The workers were Fangs, Sweet Pea, Archie, Reggie, Moose, Joaquin and Ben.

And she disappeared back into the office to finish working, planning on working through lunch. There was a lot of money left in the budget, and Betty began her own pay, which was more than enough then there was plenty of money left over. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she jumped pulling her headphones out. Jughead was behind her.

"Fuck." Betty cursed. "You scared me." Betty said. Jughead's hands stayed on Betty's shoulders and he started massaging them for her. Betty moaned softly, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh my god, that feels amazing." she added.

"Now you sound like the other night." Jughead whispered in her ear. Betty scoffed. Jughead bit Betty's ear lobe, and then went down to her neck.

"You know I have work to do." Betty informed her, but tilted her head to the side to give him more access, he ignored her comment and kept nibbling at her neck. There was a knock on the door, and Jughead pulled away from Betty and moved away from her slightly. "Yeah, come in." Betty said. Fangs walked in the office. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We got a few orders that need putting in." Fangs informed, he handed Betty a piece of paper. "The last page needs to be an overnight order." he added. Fangs walked out. Betty looked at the paper.

It was covered in sloppy writing, abbreviations and lingo involving cars and their parts.

"That first one is," Jughead began.

"I know what it is." Betty responded, smirking. Jughead looked down at her, with an eyebrow raised. Betty ignored him and kept putting in orders.

"So you're seriously not going to explain?" Jughead asked her when she finished the last of the order. He had been eating some of his food, and sharing it with Betty. Betty looked up at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" she smiled. He smiled back at her, and stared into her blue-green eyes.

"You're beautiful." Jughead told her. Betty blushed slightly and looked away from him. "Don't do that, I want to see you blush." Jughead put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. Betty blinked and stared back at Jughead.

Jughead leant down and pecked Betty's lips. He stood up and walked out of the office. Betty watched him walk away, and then went back to the computer. She continued to do all the other work, and by the time four came around she was exhausted and her back her from being hunched over a desk all day. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"How'd the rest of your day go?" Jughead asked. Betty flopped her arms down to her side.

"Great. I finished it all, everything is back in order." Betty responded. She picked up her purse and walked to the other side of the desk. "You've got an interesting group here." Betty observed.

"What's that mean?" Jughead chuckled.

"It's just different. I'm not used to being around gangs." Betty said.

"Club." Jughead corrected. Betty rolled her eyes playfully at him. "We're a family." Jughead said.

"Family's good." Betty whispered. "I should get going." she added, she walked past him. "See you tomorrow, Jughead." Betty walked away, and she could tell that every man in the room was staring at her ass, as she walked in through the garage and out to her car.


	5. The Night in the Office

Betty finished the week simple enough. Dealing with plenty of customers, a lot more than she thought they got. But it made sense when she realized that they did every single thing needed for cars. They were really good at what they did, efficient and all. They also fixed up old junk cars, made them brand new and sold them. She got to know the others in the shop and went to stop at the bar once, she met Toni and her girlfriend Cheryl. Betty helped Toni fix things up at the bar and keep it that way.

Betty and Jughead were kind of awkward around each other, a few kisses and some talks but no sex.

It was late Friday night, and Betty didn't have anything else to do except put in a huge order that she hadn't finished yet. No one was there, at least she figured no one was and she had the keys to lock up after.

"I thought you left." a voice said. Betty jumped and let out a small scream. She looked up and saw Jughead in the door of the office. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jughead added.

"You always seem to do that." Betty mumbled. "And I didn't leave. This order is pretty big and I'm almost done with it." she added, she kept working as Jughead walked over to her. He walked behind the desk and turned the chair to face him. Betty gasped in surprise. Jughead leant down and kissed her. It was a soft, different from the past kisses they have had. Jughead kissed her cheek, and then went to her neck.

Before she knew it Jughead and on his knees in front of her. He lifted the skirt of her dress and looped his fingers in her panties, he tugged them down and pulled them off of her. Jughead gave short kisses from her ankle to her thigh. His hands pushed her legs apart and he stared at her pussy. He kissed up her thigh until her pussy. He licked the inside of her pussy lips, and pushed his tongue between her lips, and he ran his tongue over her clit.

"Fuck." Betty's hands went to the back of his head, making sure he was going to stay there. She grinded her hips against him wanting so much more. He kept his hand on her thigh, making sure it was far enough apart while the other hand spread apart her lips, opening her up even more. His teeth grabbed onto her clit lightly, and the sucking he did to her clit made her let out an unusual sound. His tongue slipped inside her. "Fuck, Jughead." she moaned. Betty pulled him closer to her, and his tongue swirled around inside her hole. Every single movement made Betty moan or gasp, to Jughead they were the best sounds he had ever heard, and soon she let her orgasm out, and juices came out with it. Jughead took a last few licks of her pussy as Betty began to relax. He pulled away and put Betty's skirt back down. Betty was still breathing heavily, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Jughead kissed her forehead.

Betty reached up to his head and pulled him into a kiss. Jughead picked Betty up and set her on the desk and then Betty decided to nibble on his neck for a change, he growled against her skin. Jughead unzipper her dress and pulled it down, then her bra came off. Betty pulled unbuckled his belt and began to pull of his pants.

"Condom." Betty mumbled.

"Wallet." he informed. Betty reached her hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and then grabbed a condom. She slipped it on him and he immediately put his dick in her and Betty let out a loud moan as he grumbled. Jughead's hand wrapped around her boob and rubbed her nipple.

"Fuck, Jughead." Betty moaned. Her nails dug into his back as they both came close to orgasm. Betty let out a soft moan as she ran her nails across his back.

"Babe." Jughead moaned as her walls tightened around his dick.

"Oh." Betty said as they got closer to orgasm. An orgasm tore through Betty, but Jughead hadn't yet. So she let him keep going until he let out a huge load into her. They were both breathing heavily against each other and waited to relax until Jughead backed away and pulled his pants up and Betty put her bra back on. Betty pulled her dress back up and turned around, motioning for Jughead to zip her dress. He did, and he kissed the back of her neck.

Betty leaned against him and took in his smell even more. "You're amazing." Betty whispered.

"You're better." Jughead responded, smiling.

"I should get going." Betty said.

"You okay?" Jughead asked her.

"I am great." Betty smirked, she picked up her purse and gave him one last kiss before walking out.


	6. The Car & the History

Betty spent three weeks doing the same exact thing. She went to work, spent lunch with Jughead every single day, usually did some personal work too. She spent a few nights at Jughead's house, a really nice fucking house, went to the bar once or twice during the week and sometimes on weekends to party with Jughead.

They spent some time together. It was mostly a casual thing, nothing that serious. Betty wanted serious but she didn't know what Jughead wanted.

Betty parked her car outside the garage and when she looked to her left, she saw a car that immediately caught her attention.

"Who's 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 is in the parking lot?" Betty asked walking into the garage.

"Now, how in the hell do you know what kind of car that is?" Sweet Pea questioned. All of the boys were staring at her in shock.

"Long story. Care to answer my question?" Betty pushed.

"I found it in a boneyard, seems in pretty good condition but I haven't gotten a good look yet" Fangs spoke up.

"Where?" Betty questioned him.

"Just outside Riverdale." Fangs added. Betty paused, standing there in shock.

"Betts, what's up?" Jughead questioned her. Betty turned around on her heels and walked to the car. Jughead followed her. She opened the driver's side door, and reached under the seat. She felt around until her hand reached what she was looking for. She pulled out a photo of her father and her. They were in front of the same exact car that was in front of her, and that the car was in front of her father's mechanic auto shop.

"That fucking asshole!" Betty exclaimed and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" Reggie questioned.

"I have no clue." Jughead mumbled. "Let's get back to work." Jughead said.

"You ain't gonna talk to your girl?" Moose asked him.

"Not yet." Jughead responded. "And she's not my girl." he added on quickly. "Not yet anyway." he mumbled to himself, but he figured some of the boys had heard him.

Jughead went back to work but he couldn't stop thinking about Betty. He had glanced over to the office a few times, to see Betty just working. She was on a phone call when he looked over at once, and she ran her hands through her head in frustration another time he looked over. It was lunch break, Jughead went into the office. He knocked on the door before opening it the rest of the way.

"Hey, beautiful." Jughead said. Betty looked up at him, she smiled widely. He had come in at the perfect time, and said the perfect thing to her. Jughead walked over to her and kissed her over the desk.

"Hi, Juggie." Betty responded. "Sorry about earlier." she added, and slumped her shoulders.

"Don't be." Jughead whispered. He didn't ask her any questions, he wanted her to tell him without asking. Betty knew that. She grabbed the photo from her desk and handed it to Jughead. He looked at the photo. "I'm guessing this is you and your dad, in front of that exact car?" Jughead questioned. Betty nodded.

"He owned an auto shop, taught me everything he knows. We found the car in the boneyard, fixed it up and when he died in my senior year I looked for it everywhere and I couldn't find it. I looked in the boneyard, it wasn't there." Betty explained to him.

"Betty Cooper is secretly a mechanic?" Jughead questioned.

"I'm actually really good. I'd tell you to ask my dad, but as I stated before he's dead." Betty said to him.

"So that's how you knew what all that lingo and stuff meant on all the papers." Jughead realized. Betty nodded in response. "You're fucking amazing." Jughead said. Betty laughed slightly. "The car is yours." Jughead stated. Betty's eyes bugged.

"No, let me at least pay for it." Betty objected. Jughead shook his head.

"It was yours before we found it." Jughead demanded. Betty leant forward and kissed him.

"Thank you." Betty whispered, she stopped herself from tearing up. "Thank you." she repeated.

"But we don't have the keys, so you'll have to wait to drive it." Jughead responded.

"I have the keys somewhere in my stuff." Betty informed. She kissed Jughead again. "Thank you." Betty mumbled against his lips. Betty began to tear up, and Jughead wiped a tear from under her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I gotta get back to work." Jughead said to her. He walked out of the office and back into the garage.

"So?" Archie questioned.

"It's her and her dad's car. He died in her senior year, she's been looking for the car ever since." Jughead explained. "And get this, she fixed cars in high school." he added.

"So the car is hers right? It's the right thing to do." Ben spoke up. Jughead nodded.

"Have you made that official yet?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Nope. She's very hard to read." Jughead responded. The boys chuckled and then went back to working on their cars. All the boys left for the day, except for Betty and Jughead. They had pushed her car into the garage for her, and she had ran to her apartment getting more appropriate clothes to open her car hood and look under it for the first time in six years. Betty figured they had all gone home for the day, she changed out of her dress and into a pair of jean overall shorts, and one of her old t-shirts she used to wear when working on cars. She slipped on her old converse. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She hadn't even thought about fixing cars since her father died, she just stopped after that and hasn't even looked under the hood of her car to see what was wrong. But she remembered everything, it was in her blood. Betty tied her hair up and walked out to the car she hadn't seen in six years. She popped open the hood, and began to examine it. Nothing looked wrong, which was surprising because it had been just sitting around for six years.

She felt a hand slap her ass, a familiar one and she turned around to see Jughead.

"You look hot under the hood of a car." Jughead said to her, and leaned against the car.

"I know." Betty responded, smirking. "I thought you left." She said and put her tool back.

"I came back to grab something but then you were here. Had to see it in action." Jughead informed.

"Well, if you're here you can help." Betty smiled and they began working on the car together. Jughead lifted the car up for her, and Betty got on the wheels and slid under the car. "Give me the…" but before she could finish, Jughead had already put it in her hand. Betty smiled to herself and gave the car a few fixes. Jughead pulled her out from under the car and stood over top of her.

"You're amazing." Jughead told her. Betty blushed, she had a few grease marks on her and so did he. Jughead pulled her up, her arms wrapped around his waist and she giggled a little. "I have a question for you." Jughead said, his smile going away. Betty's did too. "Our monthly party at the bar on Saturday, will you come with me?" he asked. Betty paused. When she went to the bar the other night, she got super drunk because she was like really scared of something.

"I don't know, it's not really my kind of thing." Betty responded. Jughead sighed. "What Juggie?" she questioned him.

"This thing we've got going on here. Ever since I met you, I haven't even looked at another girl which is very unlike me. I want this to be a real thing, and that means meeting my whole family and going into my life. If you're with me, you're with the club." Jughead said. Betty took a sharp inhale. "There's something about you that makes me go fucking crazy." Jughead said to her.

"All right, I'll come." Betty responded. Jughead smiled and kissed her. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was the same ringtone that caused a church the night she went to the club. He was quiet at the other person talked on the phone. Jughead hung up.

"I have to go, babe. I'll see you tomorrow though." Jughead kissed her cheek before running to his bike. Betty finished a few things on her car and closed the hood. She grabbed her things and left the garage.


	7. The Club

That Friday after work, Betty went home and started looking through her closet for something to wear.

"What the fuck do I wear?" she said to herself. She knew she wanted to wear her black mini skirt, and she had that on with her red lace bra on. She started her hair and makeup, still trying to decide what to wear as a top. There was a knock on her door. Betty cursed under her breath and grabbed the first shirt she saw, she put it on as she walked over to the door.

"How'd you get up here without buzzing?" Betty asked him smiling as she opened the door.

"Someone was coming out." Jughead shrugged. "You look beautiful." Jughead added looking her up and down. Betty took a step back and grabbed her purse, she knew Jughead was watching her every move and taking in everything. It made her feel less nervous. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked out of the building. Jughead handed Betty a helmet, and then put his on.

The bar was in full swing. Jughead led Betty to the back, to a different room she hadn't gone in before.

"You've met everyone except Josie, she's Sweet Peas girl." Jughead introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Betty said.

"You hang here with the girls, I got some things to take care of." Jughead said. He gave Betty a long kiss square on the lips, she felt a little awkward doing it in front of everyone but then she realized they didn't care. He gave her a quick peck to end the kiss and then walked away with the other MC members. Betty was still blushing slightly.

"I have never seen him like that with a girl." Josie said to Betty.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Betty scoffed to herself.

"No, sweetie. She's serious." Cheryl said. "He's never been with the same girl for more than a few days. And he hasn't been seen with another girl since he met you one night."

Betty looked down at her lap, and smiled slightly. She spent the night hanging out with the three girls, drinking a few drinks but not too many. She was a little buzzed but not drink.

"Hi, Betts." Jughead said walking into the room.

"Hi, Juggie." Betty responded as he sat down next to her. He smiled widely at her, and Betty let out a little chuckle at his goofy grin. "You're so cute." Betty whispered to him, staring into his eyes. The night went on and they all hung around the bar. Jughead convinced Betty to go out on the dance floor, and he was in awe at her dancing skills.

"Come on." Jughead said. He grabbed Betty's hand and dragged her up the stairs. He walked to a room with his patch on the door. He opened it and led Betty inside the room.

"What is this place?" Betty questioned.

"My room. There's a few of them. But this one is just mine." Jughead said to her. He sat down at the end of the bed after locking the door behind him.

"Oh so you brought me here to fuck me?" Betty questioned.

"Not necessarily, but that would be a bonus." Jughead chuckled. Betty took her shoes off first. Betty pulled her shirt off of her body and reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, she let it fall to the ground, freeing her breasts and Jughead stared at them in awe. Betty unzipped her skirt and pulled it down with her underwear. She was completely naked in front of him. "Gorgeous." Jughead mumbled.

He reached forward and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her forward. Betty tumbled down on top of him and sat on his lap, putting her legs around his waist. Jughead rubbed her sides and went up to her breasts, massaging them. Betty brought their mouths together and started a long, deep wet kiss. She moved her hips over his jeans and against his dick.

Jughead growled against Betty's mouth and that rumbled made her entire body want him inside her. Betty pushed off his biker jacket and then pulled off his shirt. Betty unbuckled his jeans and pulled them off of him. Jughead laid Betty on her back and kissed down her body, admiring every inch of her body. Jughead reached in the drawer of the bedside table.

"Fuck." he swore under his breath. "No condoms." he added.

"I'm on the pill." Betty responded and kissed him. She didn't have to worry about him being clean or not, she gave him head in the shower the other day. He quickly thrust himself into her, taking her response as an okay. "Fuck, Jughead." Betty moaned. Her walls tightened around his dick, she was getting closer and closer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Betty said as they got closer to orgasm. Betty flipped them over and started riding him. She wanted to be on top, and she wanted to have a fantastic orgasm. Betty moved herself up and down on his dick, while he rubbed across her body. An orgasm tore through Betty, but Jughead hadn't yet.

Betty leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Come, baby." Betty moved her hips back and forward and few seconds Jughead joined her in oblivion. They were both breathing heavily against each other's body, Betty got off of him and she laid in the bed next to him.


	8. The Breakfast for the Boys

"Baby, wake up." Jughead whispered in Betty's ear. Betty's eyes fluttered open, and she turned around in Jughead's arms. "Morning." he mumbled. He went in for a kiss, but Betty stopped him.

"Nope, morning breath." Betty responded.

"Like I give a fuck." Jughead grumbled, he pulled Betty to him and kissed her. Jughead's phone started ringing, he answered it. "Hello?" he mumbled. A few seconds later, he bolted up. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaimed, he began dressing him. Betty sat up and dressed herself too. "Church, my place. Top members only." and hung up the phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Betty questioned.

"We've got a meeting. I'll take you home." Jughead responded.

"At 6:36 in the morning?" Betty asked as she looked over to the clock.

"Yeah, emergency." Jughead said and pulled on his jacket. "I'm starving." he mumbled. They walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Jughead, what's this meeting about?" Archie asked seeing him from across the bar.

"We'll talk about it at the meeting." Jughead responded.

"Betts, we'll make breakfast for the boys." Veronica said.

"And Toni." Toni spoke up. Betty chuckled at her. She was the only girl in the high hierarchy of the club.

"How much food do you have at your house, babe?" Betty asked him.

"Not enough." Jughead responded.

"Jo, Cher and Betts with me, we'll run to the store." Veronica said. Betty began to walk away, but Jughead grabbed onto her and pulled her back.

"You're not leaving without giving me a kiss." Jughead demanded. Jughead placed his lips on Betty, but before he could get more she pulled away and walked out with Josie, Veronica and Cheryl.

"I think you're officially an ol' lady." Veronica chuckled as they got into Veronica's car.

"I don't think that's true." Betty said, she got in the backseat with Cheryl.

"It's true." All three of them said at the same time. Betty laughed nervously. Cheryl reached into the trunk of the car and pulled out a bag.

"Betty here." Cheryl said. Cheryl handed Betty a pair of sweatpants. "You look about our size and the clothes I've got in here are much more comfortable than our party clothes." Cheryl added. Cheryl handed Josie a set of clothes, and she immediately pulled of her dress, changing in the car. Betty pulled off her mini skirt, and put on the sweatpants. She kind of felt free, taking the tight skirt off her. Cheryl just changed her shirt, because she had jeans on, and when the car stopped Veronica did the same.

"What are we going to make?" Betty asked as they walked into the store.

"French toast, it's the boys favorite." Veronica said. They walked around the store grabbing the proper supplies and then they drove to Jughead's house. She hadn't been there since the first night, and she kind of forgot that he lived in a full on house.

There were eight bikes parked on the street. The four carried the groceries in, and walked straight to the kitchen. There was noise coming from behind a closed door, but Betty ignored it as the four girls started making breakfast. They talked and talked, in their own conversation.

Betty loved hanging out with these girls. And soon the food was done.

"Boys! Food's ready!" Veronica yelled towards the door. A few moments later they all walked out of the room they were in, looking a bit stressed. They each got plates and walked through the mini buffet they made.

"Having fun?" Jughead asked Betty, who was standing in the corner of the kitchen, a little further away from the rest of the group.

"Yeah." Betty responded. "But, I have to get going." Betty said. Jughead frowned.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"It's Sunday. I have brunch at eleven." Betty responded.

"With who?" Jughead raised an eyebrow.

"My friends, because my entire life doesn't revolve around you." Betty smirked. Jughead didn't look the happiest at the comment.

"Jughead, let's go." a person she didn't recognize called.

"Call me." Betty said and kissed him quickly. Jughead winked at her and then walked away. "I have to get going, ladies." Betty stated when the door was closed.

"You're not gonna eat?" Veronica asked.

"Nope, I have brunch in two hours." Betty responded and picked up her purse. She got a text message saying that her cab was here. "Bye." Betty said. They all responded and Betty walked out of the house. She got into the cab and gave her address to the driver.


	9. The Brunch with the Girls

She got out of the car and went into her apartment, getting ready for her brunch with her friends from high school. She dressed in a pair of jeans, cashmere sweater and slipped on her ankle boots. She redid her hair and makeup before walking out of her apartment.

She met up at her and her friends at their usual brunch place.

"Betty!" Anna exclaimed. She hugged Anna first, and then Melody, Phoebe and Jillian.

"How has it been?" Melody questioned.

"Interesting." Betty responded.

"The biker boy?" Anna questioned her best friend.

"Also interesting, I'm not sure what's going on between us but it's something." Betty explained. "But he's not as bad as I thought." she added. "How are you guys?" she turned the topic off of her. The waitress brought over their mimosas.

"I'm mostly focusing on my finishing touches for the gala." Phoebe said.

"Oh my god, it's already that time of the year." Betty exclaimed. She looked forward to the gala every year since she met Phoebe.

Phoebe was a rich socialite, all her money came from her rich parents. She was kind of normal though. It was a tradition in her family to host a black tie gala, The Pembroke Gala. In exactly, eighteen days The Pembroke Gala will take place just outside of Riverdale. Everyone in Riverdale went to the Gala, along with the richest people in the country. Everyone in Riverdale was rich, it was just something about the town. They all had money. It was something that everyone looked forward too.

"When are we going to go shopping?" Jillian asked.

"Today." Phoebe asked. "If you have plans cancel them, if those plans are too important you still need to cancel them." Phoebe said smiling widely.

The girls continued to catch up and ate their brunch, laughing and smiling. The five got in their individual cars and followed Phoebe to her house on the edge of town.

"This isn't what I imagined when I said shopping." Jillian said as they got out of their cars.

"Inside I have 19 different designer dress options. Choose one and it's yours. No fighting." Phoebe explained and walked inside, the four girls following her. All the dresses were in the living room, each dress had matching accessories and shoes with it.

"Oh my god, these are gorgeous." Melody said. Betty walked over to the first dress that caught her eye. It was a light pink sleeveless beaded bodice dress with a flowy skirt to it.

"This is mine." Betty said.

"You haven't even looked at the other ones." Phoebe chuckled.

"I don't care." Betty responded and stared at the dress in awe. She turned to Phoebe. "Do I still have a plus one?" Betty asked her.

"Are you gonna bring biker boy to a fancy gala?" Anna questioned smiling over to her. Betty snorted

"That's never going to happen." Betty said.

"But I thought he liked you. If he really liked you then he'd go with you." Jillian said.

The rest of the girls chose their dresses and made a date to meet the following weekend to get fitted for the dresses before the gala. Betty's phone started ringing.

"Oh my god, it's the biker boy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Give it to me." Betty exclaimed reaching towards Anna. Anna handed it to her and then Betty answered it. "Hey."

"Hi, gorgeous." Jughead said. Betty smiled.

"What's he saying?" Melody pushed. Betty rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What are you doing?" Jughead asked her.

"Looking at dresses." Betty said.

"For what?" Jughead questioned.

"The Pembroke Gala." Betty informed him.

"What the hell is that?" Jughead chuckled.

"It's pretty self explanatory, Juggie." Betty retorted.

"Are you still with your girls?" he asked.

"Yeah." Betty responded, Jughead was quiet. "Everything okay?" Betty knew the quiet wasn't a good quiet, he sounded like he was stressed out.

"Yeah, just a lot of shit happening with the MC." Jughead responded.

"Oh." Betty said.

"Will you come over?" Jughead asked her. Betty paused. She wanted to stay in her own place.

"I don't know, Jug. I had a long night and day, I'm really tired." Betty admitted. She could feel his frown on the other side of the phone. "Maybe, okay?" she assured him.

"Yeah." Jughead mumbled. "Well if not, see you tomorrow." he added

"Bye, Jughead." Betty whispered back and hung up the phone.

"What'd you talk about?" Melody sang. Betty rolled her eyes.

"We all know you want him to come to this gala, because it's a part of you. But you do realize that if he comes to this gala, he will be fully in your world? All the things you haven't told him yet will be revealed." Anna warned her best friend, after thinking about the topic for a few minutes.

"Yeah, Anna has a point. How much does he know, Betts?" Phoebe said.

"He knows my dad's dead, he knows about the mechanic stuff." Betty responded. She wanted to keep going but she realized that she couldn't because she hadn't told him anything else. "Fuck." Betty mumbled under her breath.

"Betty, we didn't mean to worry you." Anna said walking towards her.

"Well now I am worried." Betty responded, sitting down on the couch. Betty ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay listen." Melody said sitting down next to her. "He's in a gang. I think he's been through worse than you." Betty nodded understanding.

"It's so new. I don't know what's happening in his head." Betty said.

"Explain." Phoebe pushed.

"Like we were in the shower together, instead of having sex he just like held me. In a good way, he wasn't pushing for sex. Then he said he wanted this to be a real thing, what the fuck does a real thing even mean?" Betty rambled.

"It sounds like the biker boy has fallen in love with you." Anna smiled at her best friend.

"We've known each other for like two months." Betty objected.

"And you're in love with him!" Jillian said, smiling at her best friend. Betty groaned.

"You have two weeks until the gala. Use it. If you don't love him, don't bring him." Phoebe suggested. Betty smiled at her best friends.

"What would I do without you?" Betty said and hugged her friends.


	10. The Question

It was the day before the gala. Betty decided to not go that night to Jughead's house, he was disappointed when she saw him the next day. Betty didn't really go to the bar much during the hours it was open, she only went over to do stuff with the accounts and business stuff Toni needed help with. Betty spent a few nights or a few hours at Jughead's place over the days. Jughead usually sat with her during the lunch break, but he seemed pretty busy with club stuff. Betty didn't question it.

She wanted to ask him about the gala, she wanted him to go with her but she was really hesitant about it. They were watching one of her favorite action movies, but she wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Betty? You okay?" Jughead asked her. Betty shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the movie.

"Yeah, fine." Betty said. This could be the perfect moment to ask him, but she hesitated. He was a biker boy, he wore jeans and leather jackets.

"Babe?" Jughead questioned. Betty looked over at him. "I know you're thinking about something. So spill." he said. Betty reached for her wine glass on the table and realized that it was empty. She stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Jughead followed her. "Betty." he stated. She began pouring wine.

"Remember I told you about the Pembroke Gala?" she questioned. He nodded. "I was, uh, wondering." she took a pause and looked down. She took in a sharp breath. "If you would come with me." she finished.

"To a Gala?" Jughead raised his eyebrows.

"I knew you were going to say no. It was a stupid idea to ask you. Just forget it." Betty said quickly and started walking back to the living room.

"Betty, I didn't say no." Jughead objected, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Yeah, but it's not really your thing. It's my thing." Betty elaborated.

"The club isn't really your thing, yet you still go with me." Jughead argued. Betty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at him. He had a point.

"So you'll come?" Betty asked.

"If you want me too." Jughead responded. Betty hugged him tightly. "What is it anyways?" he asked when Betty pulled away.

"The Pembroke Gala is mostly for fundraising. Riverdale, my hometown, has a lot of like secretly rich people. My best friend is Phoebe Pembroke, and the Pembroke's are pretty high up in the social chain. People all over the country come to this thing." Betty said.

"What are you secretly rich?" Jughead laughed.

"Kind of." Betty shrugged. "But this thing is serious, babe." Betty added. Jughead raised an eyebrow.

"How serious can it get?" Jughead chuckled. Betty sighed.

"No drinking or smoking at all tomorrow. After work, we'll go to my place. I know your sizes so I'll pick something up for you. After we're all ready, we'll get into the limo and head to Riverdale. It's a huge socialite event, a lot of rich people. You don't have to necessarily talk to them, I will do the majority of the talking. No kissing me unless I approve, my makeup will be flawless and will not be ruined. And I have to leave work early tomorrow to go get my nails and hair done." Betty finished.

"I suddenly don't want to go anymore." Jughead mumbled.

"Wait, really?" Betty crossed her arms.

"I'll go. For you, only you." Jughead said and kissed her.

"One more thing." Betty said when she pulled away. Jughead groaned and put his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. Betty lifted his head and he opened his eyes to look at her. "A lot of things might come out at this party. A lot of things that I'm not sure I want you to know yet, but before you freak out or get mad you have to talk to me first." Betty said, looking into his eyes seriously.

"Like what?" Jughead questioned.

"If I don't absolutely _have _to tell you, then I'm not going too." Betty responded. Jughead nodded, telling her that he understood but he really didn't. She finished the rest of the wine in her cup and poured another. They headed back to the couch and finished the movie.

When the movie ended, Jughead started kissing Betty passionately. He picked Betty up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom as they made out with each other. Jughead fell onto the bed with Betty and pulled off her shirt and bra. His mouth immediately connected to her nipples and Betty threw her head back moaning at the sensation. He came back up to her face and kissed her like the world was going to end. The kiss alone made Betty feel amazing, and fall for him even harder.

Betty took his jeans and boxers off, giving him a little tug, then Betty's shorts were the next to come off. Betty wanted him, more than she ever had wanted anyone. He rubbed his cock over her clit, not inserting himself into her and Betty was not having it. He was teasing her. Betty pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him, but didn't put him inside her.

"You tease me, I tease you." she whispered in his ear, remembering what he said the morning he made her breakfast. Betty moved her hips while nibbling on his ear and neck, causing Jughead to let out a hiss against her skin. Betty kept teasing him, never allowing him to properly fuck her. Jughead got to the point where he flipped them over and positioned himself over her pussy, he thrusted himself in and Betty let out a large moan. Jughead allowed her to get comfortable before he began thrusting in and out of her. They were going at it for a few before Jughead decided to switch positions.

Betty knew what he wanted when she was flipped on her stomach. He hovered over her ass, before inserting himself in her. Betty let out a scream, but also moan. Jughead went to to her ear. "Relax baby." Jughead said. Betty let out a shaky breath, Jughead first started slow and then went faster and faster. Betty didn't do anal a lot and she never realized how amazing it felt until this moment. Jughead let out a load of cum into her ass and then collapsed next to her. Betty wanted even more.

She climbed on top of him and sat on his lap while he sat up, she his dick in her hole but didn't move much. She kissed him softly while Jughead slapped her ass. She started moving faster and faster, while his hands were cupping her ass or boobs. Betty's moaning got louder as she got closer to her third orgasm. Jughead had came before she did, something that never really happened, but Betty kept going until she came herself.

They kissed again and got comfortable in the bed, next to each other. Betty was exhausted and she soon fell asleep in his arms. One of the best places to be.


End file.
